The Sakura Front
by AuroraFaye
Summary: A love Story for Urahara,An alternative to his backstory this story was inspired by Your Beautiful by James Blunt. Can Urahara face someone from his past? Can He keep the same mistake happening again. My first FanFic Please review.
1. Chapter 1 Memories of the Past

Memories of the past

The day seemed long and lazy. The kind of day that Urahara lived for. It was a beautiful day spring was arriving and the air was heavily scented with the perfume of blooms in the air. It was starting to get just warm enough to enjoy lounging outside and quietly watching the world go by. As he sat by himself in the back of the shop in his private quarters he poured himself a cold glass of sake. He heard a loud yell coming from the outside and several crashes. He sighed so much for my sake today. He paused then decided he probably should see what the damage was. It was as imagined his wards where up to no good Ururu was covered in a slime substance while Jinta was on the ground unconscious. Well Urahara chuckled at the sight what are you two doing? Ururu looked in her typical form please I didn't mean to do it as they both stared at the unconscious boy. I know Urahara said in a gentle voice go move him inside and I want this mess cleaned up as soon as possible I plan on taking you to an outing today he said to the girl. Her face lit up really she said ? She picked up the boy who was finally coming too we have to hurry we are going out today. Jinta yelled I'm going to kill you ! Urahara scolded him you will do no such thing quit picking on her and go clean this up both of you. His tone changed however his face looked almost as if he was chuckling at himself for his tone he opened his fan as if he were talking to it. The children both said a sharp yes sir and left. Urahara went back to his sake hoping to at least have one drink before their outing. It was spring and the cherry blossoms would be in bloom soon Urahara always loved this time of year it always made him think of a better time, in the past few days he had been keeping tabs on the weatherman who was predicting the sakura fronts for the spring. It seemed the sakura blossoms wouldn't be blooming for a few more weeks but there could be sites of budding in several parks. He had planned to join Ichigo and his friends for a picnic I wonder how Icigho and Rukia will like seeing us at the park he smirked at imagining Ichigo's surprise o well we definitely need a break he said to himself.

The day was beautiful just as he had imagined it. The park was full of families having their picnics and playing games however when the Urahara clan ran into Ichigo they had a different idea of what their day would be like.

O great bucket head is here and those creepy kids Ichigo said to himself this will be just a great afternoon ! Rukia also felt a bit annoyed but she knew what Ichigo meant lately whenever Urahara was around it was anything but a calm day. Those kids are a bit obnoxious but today will be a good day she assured Ichigo as she ran to greet them. Hello she bowed at the motley family. Hello my dear Rukia you look beautiful today Urahara said in a sly voice. Rukia just blushed. Ok knock it off bucket head the hot tempered Ichigo yelled . Hello strawberry Urahara said to Ichigo he opened his fan as if nothing was said he passed them both to say hello to the rest of the group. Everyone was a bit surprised but happy to see Urahara brought out a huge basket of food and drink. I thought we could share this with thank you Orihime shrieked the rest of the group dug in as Urahara sat himself down. Ichigo noticed a difference lately in Urahara demeanor he was always relaxed but he seemed almost too relaxed as if he wasn't there. Ichigo plopped next to Urahara who was pouring himself a glass ofsake you know we can't have alcohol in this park he smirked as he saw the liquid in Urhara's hand hmm he opened his fan. It will be fine you worry too much for your age sometimes you just have to relax and look at things for what they are like right now Ichigo look at all around you, do you see these trees? These are sakura trees sometimes I think they are the most interesting plant they give out their beautiful blooms but these blooms when they reach out for all the world to see are already dead before they hit the ground hmm such a sacrifice he sighed as he fanned himself. Ok whatever you're so strange sometimes Ichigo muttered ,so Urahara-san do you know why Yoruichi left so sudden. As if Urahara was in another place he looked at Ichigo no I'm sure she will come back someday she always does that is her nature. Ichigo was irked he did not feel like hanging out with Urahara and his strange friends it was worse enough he had to deal with hallows but lately Ichigo just wanted to be left alone by the whole soul society. You know old man you really are something Ichigo smirked I mean today you are even stranger than normal are you high or something I just don't understand how you can act like this all the time. Ichigo was irritated however Urahara really didn't seem to be paying much attention to the teenager. He was distant admiring the scenery behind his fan. Weirdo! Ichigo thought to himself.

A change in the air came through while the two men were talking. Two girls passed through flying a kite one of the girls definitely caught the eye of Ichigo wow she is hot! he murmured to Urahara he found himself a second later on the ground by Orihime for crying out loud why did you do that for?! Ichigo yelled. Orihime just stormed out. Hey wait a minute Rukia also gave a you are dead look to Ichigo, Urahara chuckled to himself go get her Romeo! Don't encourage that you and him are such perverts! Rukia plopped herself by her strange friend, however it seemed he was not paying attention to Rukia's lecture on men. He suddenly saw a closer look at the older girl he looked as if he saw a ghost. Only Rukia saw his expression. Hey Urahara? What's up? He looked in a trance Rukia put her hand on his shoulder it was the only thing that brought him back. Urahara? Yes more wine please he said. Umm Kisuke!? What is wrong with you? Do you know that girl? Rukia demanded you look like you saw a phantom or something . I'm sorry what did you say Urahara said but it was too late he was focused on the girl who was chasing what seemed to be her sister who was flying the kite. He saw her run he also saw her about to trip on a loose branch I'm sorry Rukia he leaped as if flying to catch the poor girl but he was to late she hit the ground ! good try the girl said as she looked up she saw a hand come at her and an are you ok Came from this man with a funny hat she could barely see his face she suddenly found an arm around her. Urahara asked again are you ok ? As he raised her to the ground and brushed the dirt off her. Rukia and Ichigo went running towards the couple. Ichigo yelled what did you do to her FLASH! He felt a cold feeling around himself and looked at Rukia she also felt it. Do you feel that energy Ichigo? Rukia asked, yes its strange its coming from that girl do you think it's a spirit? No she appears human I don't know but I feel as if my heart is breaking in two? Ya I know what you mean Ichigo felt his heart beating fast like he was going to have a heart attack. His next instinct was to get Urahara and Rukia away from her! It did not work as he planned Ichigo and Rukia could not imagine what would happen next.

Urahara just stood still looking at the eyes of this girl he knew her, he knew her was all he could say it can't be he muttered to himself he said quietly as he stared at the girl he looked at her eyes she had beautiful green eyes like her?! He grew closer to her she smelled like her, wisps of black hair touched his cheek he felt her warmth against his chest he drew her closer to himself he felt her in his arms he leaned over he saw she seemed just as confused as he was he could feel her heart beat faster and faster like a fluttering bird. All he could think of was the last time he saw her alive she was looking so beautiful but he could not save her he lost her forever but now she was here or she seemed to be here. I found you he said to her. Excuse me sir please I don't.....His lips touched hers. His head flooded with memories of light of being with the woman he loved he saw himself holding a beautiful woman who gave her heart to him he then saw an image of a crumpled figure on the ground and the feeling of helplessness pierced him through his heart. As much as it hurt he did not want to let her go ever again. He did not care of anything or anyone else at that moment but some of his companions felt differently. Ururu and Jinta where off in a distance playing however Ururu saw the silhouette of her caretaker and a woman. A shock hit her face she had the overwhelming feeling to start to cry when she heard a familiar voice. Hey ! Ichigo grabbed Urahara separating the two but not soon enough the girl slapped Urahara so hard that he fell on Ichigo. Get off me you pervert ! Where do you get off doing stuff like that. Rukia and the rest of the group crowded. Rukia went close to the girl who now seemed to be in tears. Rukia felt the icy cold around the girl but it suddenly felt as if it broke free of her and disappeared. Rukia could not understand what that feeling meant. Excuse me please forgive my friend he has had a bit too much to drink? Was all she could think of. I have never been so embarrassed in all my life the girl yelled for her companion. Etsuku ! Let's get out of here clearly these people are drinking I'm going to tell the authorities of what happened . The woman looked down on the odd group. Urahara looked at the woman it wasn't her his heart sank he heard Ichigo and Rukia argue with the woman and defend Urahara for his unusual behavior Ururu went running towards him wiping her tears away what happened? She cried to him. I'm sorry he got up and faced the upset little girl. He could hear Ichigo yelling you should be happy a cow like you even got groped seemed to have broken Urahara's trance I don't know what happened Ururu please go get our things I believe it's time to go. As he looked up at the woman as lovely as she was it wasn't her but she looked so much like her he just couldn't understand what to do. Ichigo and Rukia were arguing with the woman who now took a moment to look at Urahara. Urahara took his hat off and bowed very profound to the woman in his most chivalric tone, my lady I apologize please take my apology for my rudeness. I really don't know what came over me but you just reminded me of someone I once knew. The woman's tone now softened. Well I, guess it's a mistake she blushed you did seem like I have seen you somewhere before possibly in a subway or something she said as trying to disregard the meeting. Rukia noticed that the woman definitely looked nervous and would not look at anyone especially Urahara in the eye. She looked as shocked as Urahara did. I must go now this is starting to became a scene a blush hit her face. The icy feeling came back Rukia and Ichigo both were struck by it. Urahara looked still ,Please I must make it up to you come to my shop sometime you can have anything you wish for free it's on the house. Ichigo looked at Rukia and the others they could feel it too as they heard Urahara give the strange woman directions. Jinta whispered to Rukia whatever could that woman ever want at our store ?Rukia could see his wards seemed a bit unnerved at seeing their manager displaying such an intimate expression. Hmm well Rukia said I'm not worried about her credit what is that energy around her she thought to herself. She heard a tree branch crack and saw a small black cat looking at the group and seeing the young woman and her young companion leave the confusion. Rukia looked at Ichigo I don't know what but I think we might have gotten ourselves into something. I need to go investigate more about this girl she whispered to Ichigo and left the group Ichigo saw a black cat run after her.


	2. Chapter 2 I want you again

I want you again

Ichigo decided to follow his love struck friend one to see what his deal was and two why would he do such a strange thing. It was true Ichigo thought he was a bit of a slacker and at times he was a bet of pervert but he never had seen something as strange as the act that happened that afternoon now he wanted answers and it was also nice to yell at someone for once for t_heir_ stupidity.

Well that was a fine thing you did over their what do you think your some kind of pop star or something? I'm weird around girls but even I know you don't do that ! What do you have to say for yourself Casanova ?Like what if she just had curry how gross or was married? Urahara just smirked Oh Ichigo I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about. He watched the former captain making tea he had not said anything since they came back all he did was have a glazed look on his face this was extremely annoying to Ichigo his biggest question was not why did he kiss her but what was that feeling he and Rukia had around her he decided enough is enough he had to ask. Say Urahara-san did you feel anything strange about that girl or something didn't seem right about her. Urahara looked at Ichigo I don't know what you mean. Ok I'm done with this playing dumb crap Ichigo yelled at Urahara what is your deal huh since you made out with that chick in the park you have been so strange like your head is in the clouds. Ichigo paused and his eyes glistened he paused, are you in love with that girl ? I mean love at first site and all but you took it one step further like one step to creepiness, BAMN OWHHE OK YOU FRIGGIN CRAZY OLD MAN ! Why do you always go for the fan! Urahara smirked because if I used my cane you would be dead. He smiled I don't wish to discuss this further with a boy. HEY I get girls ! Ichigo said as he rubbed the bump on his head. Ichigo was now upset but he felt he hadn't struck the nerve yet so he decided to go full force. What did you mean by that whole I thought you where someone? Did she look like an old girlfriend or something? Hmm something like that Urahara said this time with a colder tone Ichigo saw his face looked different his eyes where distant and his usual smirk was gone. Ok! Ok !I know when to stop I will leave you alone clearly you need a time out time. Wow that guy. With that Ichigo said his goodbyes to the family and left.

Sigh, Urahara thought to himself he walked to the shop I'm going to be in my training room if you need me he said to Tessai who now had heard the full story from Jinta about Urahara's romantic little affair. Tessai had not gone he wanted to stay behind in case anyone stopped by the store as he gave his manager an odd look and then winked at him as if approving of the situation. He now was not just a bit confused he was angry as he went down his latter to his room. I need to just sort stuff out he thought as he looked at some old techniques he had never finished. Oh man she just looked so much like her he didn't want to repeat her name it hurt too much . Humph he said why did I do that I can't believe I would do such a foolish thing. I know this time of year gets me but I haven't thought of her in so long all Urahara could think was his emotions that he had tried to forget so long. Why did these emotions come back now I had her out of my memory for so long. Now he just felt guilty he felt his eyes well up. I can't believe this he said to himself I won't let this come back. He grabbed one of his training swords and let loose on a dummy. That's it he said to himself let's get it out now. I can't do this I have been fine all these years without her. It was a mistake she is just a lookalike if she were alive she would be over 200 years old he chuckled I really am a fool. He stopped suddenly and fell slowly to his knees he whispered but I want to see her again. I want her back as he put his hands to head. I just want her back he whispered again.


End file.
